


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 11. Pas du matin... (n°1 : Steve)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Morning, Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Même le fait d'être un super-héros n'empêche pas la haine du réveil.</p><p>Mon 100ème texte sur ce site ! * sabre le champagne *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 11. Pas du matin... (n°1 : Steve)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99083) by Nyunyi. 



> Rien ne m'appartient... sinon ça ferait vraiment très longtemps que j'aurais sauté au cou de Steve. TROP. DE. PERFECTION. ♥
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Hero » de Nickelback

Un peu partout dans la Tour, les réveils se mirent à sonner.

Steve se dépêtra de ses couvertures en grognant. D'un mouvement trop rapide, il tomba par terre, les jambes encore surélevées sur le lit.

\- Encore une minute, s'il vous plaît, bâilla-t-il, ses cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés.

Il chercha à tâtons son radio-réveil. Steve ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus encore endormis, et se releva péniblement.

Uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon bleu avec des étoiles argentées, il attrapa un t-shirt et un pantalon amples pour cacher son corps musclé trop découvert.

Ce fut en étouffant un énième bâillement qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine de la Tour.

**Author's Note:**

> On attaque une petite série de drabbles consacrée aux matins de nos super-héros préférés.
> 
> Largement inspiré d'un énième fanart, je l'avoue. Pour le trouver, c'est toujours sur DeviantArt que ça se passe, il s'appelle Avengers Morning et il est signé Nyunyi.
> 
> Hein qu'il est chou le Steve matinal ? * bave d'envie * * fait un AVC en imaginant ses fesses moulées dans son boxer /SUICIDE/ *


End file.
